Electronic commerce, commonly known as e-commerce or e-comm, is conducting financial transactions, such as the buying and selling of products or services, over electronic systems, such as the Internet or other computer networks. With the advancement of computer and communication networks as well as the popularization of personal electronic devices, more and more people take the advantage and convenience of conducting business online. On the other hand, there are opportunities for criminals to perpetrate fraud or other illegal activities during such online financial transactions, especially since such transactions are not conducted in person.